


The Fourth Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy decided she wanted a Christmas tree but when the Doctor says no, all Missy here’s is yes. What she doesn’t know is that the Doctor has a very good reason for not liking Christmas trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> Total. Crack. And boy is it fun!

“Please, oh please can we get one Doctor?”

“Get one what? I’m not a mind reader, well…I am…but I’d rather not delve into your mind." 

"Oh Doctor, you couldn’t handle my mind. Can we get a Christmas tree?" 

The Doctor’s face went a terrible shade of pale and he walked over to Missy far too quickly. "Not a Christmas tree, I’ll suffer any of your other ludicrous activities, but no Christmas trees.” He didn’t leave her time to argue or even respond before he was storming off.

“And he says I’m bananas.” Missy murmured wide eyed. What was his problem with Christmas trees? Missy concluded that he hadn’t had enough of them in his extensive life and a whole bunch of Christmas trees would make his caterpillar eyebrows stop frowning. This was a job for a clever Time Lady.

~

The Doctor was both used to Missy’s sudden disappearances and not. They typically meant trouble for him and his poor TARDIS. He knocked quietly on her door, but heard no response. “I’m going to open the door, if you have something spring loaded, including yourself, do turn it off.”

He cautiously opened the door and flinched, expecting one of the many pranks Missy had been pulling on him of late, but there was nothing. A very palpable air of nothing. Missy hadn’t been in her room for hours. If she wasn’t sulking, then what was she doing?

The Doctor’s eyes suddenly opened wide in fear and he raced through his TARDIS towards his control room. The smell hit him before he saw it. 

More Christmas trees than he’d like to count filled the console room. It looked like a forest of hell.

“Surprise! Do you like them Doctor? We can decorate ever single one differently! The short one in the corner of there reminds me of a Dalek, let’s decorate it like that!” Missy was sitting with her legs dangling over one of the upper railways looking like a pleased feline. She still managed to look far too poised in such a position.

“I hate Christmas trees, I told you no, why the hell have you filled my poor TARDIS with them?”

Missy pouted. “Well when you say no Missy all I here is yeeees Missy! I can’t be blamed for this.”

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. “How many are there?”

“Forty three.”

“Did you get any of them from Santas with masks?”

“No?”

“I guess we best get started.”


End file.
